


A Thiam Switcheroo

by Pulse000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Teen Wolf, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulse000/pseuds/Pulse000
Summary: Liam and Theo, wake up one morning to discover they have somehow switched bodies and have to deal with multiple embarrassing situations as they navigate being in one another's bodies, while also trying to figure out how it happened in the first place and how to change back; falling in love with each other along the way.





	1. I'm dreaming right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've ever published so I really hope everyone enjoys it. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on the story, telling me what you liked and did not like will only make me a better writer.

Liam's POV.

Liam woke up with a stiff neck and the overwhelming scent of Theo filling his nose, when he opened up his eyes he realized he was in the back of Theo's truck and looked around confused.’ what the hell am I doing here’ he thought ‘why does it look like Theo's been living in his car?’. Liam got out of the truck and called out "Theo" he frozen shock when he realized his voice wasn't his own, he sounded just like Theo. He looked from the side view mirror and saw Theo's face staring back at him. Liam let out a undignified shriek, the he was not aware Theo's voice was capable of making and promptly fainted.

Theo's POV.

Theo woke up feeling unbelievably comfortable and a bit confused as to why it's not like Liam was in the truck with him, he was even more confused when he opened his eyes and realized he was in Liam's bedroom. When he got up to go look for Liam he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and realize that he was Liam. Theo quickly grabbed Liam cell phone and called his own.

Liam's POV.

Liam was roused by the ringing of a phone, he fished it out of his pocket and saw his own name on the caller ID. Liam hesitantly answered "hel-hello", his own voice replied back to him "LIAM! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Liam was startled to hear his own voice yelling at him and wasn't sure how to respond for a moment before responding, more commonly than he probably should have been able to "what did I do? Theo what did you do? You're the one with the freaky science background, and why the hell didn't you tell me you were living in your car?". Theo paused and said in an irritated manner "because it's none of your business that's why. Now come pick me up so we can go to Deaton and figure out what the hell is happening! "

=========================================================

Third-party POV.

"So you boys just woke up like this? You didn't experience anything strange before going to sleep? Had any unusual dreams?" Deaton looked as though he was unconvinced the boys didn't have anything to do with their current predicament and Theo thought he looked a bit too amused by what had happened as well. Liam said "no nothing out of the ordinary happened last night at all, right Theo?" Theo shook his head in agreement and said in an annoyed and slightly sarcastic way "nothing strange has happened since the last time something strange happened, so I guess we were due for this". Deaton looked at the boys and said "I'll do some research but, I've never heard of anything like this happening outside of a work of fiction". Both the boys suddenly looked terrified and on the verge of panicking, when Deaton suggested that maybe they should look through the Dread Doctors files just in case this had something to do with Theo's Chimera nature.

On the way to the Dread Doctors lab Theo notice Liam was squirming and said "why are you squirming around like that you're making my body look ridiculous?" Liam looked a little sheepish and said "I've had to go to the bathroom since I woke up". Theo laughed and said "have you seriously been refraining from going to the bathroom because you're in my body? You know I went to the bathroom in your body before he picked me up right?" Liam blushed so red that Theo nearly swerved off the road at seeing that expression on his own face and Liam shouted "YOU DID WHAT!?". Theo gave a chuckle and said "I peed Liam it's not like I went out and had sex with your worst enemy". Liam's eyes bugged out and he said "WHAT!? Why would you even think of that?", Theo couldn't help laughing as he pulled into the gas station so Liam could use the bathroom and he found himself laughing even harder when Liam got back in the car with a blush, muttering under his breath "I can never unsee that". Theo gave Liam a grin that looked slightly unsettling on Liam's face and said with a wink "why would you want to?".

They spent hours going through the Dread Doctors files, they found a few references to experiments where they had attempted to transplant one person's brain into another but, nothing even close to what they were now experiencing. It was almost 3 AM by the time they gave up and went back to Liam's house, Liam lecturing Theo the whole way about not asking for help with the whole, living in his car situation. In the Theo agreed to move in with Liam at least for a little while, explaining that whole situation to the Liam's parents was a little weird, with Theo doing the talking while pretending he was Liam; there was no way they were going to tell them that they had switched bodies.

=========================================================

Liam's POV.

It was impossible for Liam to not get aroused as he showered the next morning, Theo's body was just too attractive. He ended up switching the shower to cold and staying under the water and extra five minutes, knowing Theo would make a comment if he came out smelling like arousal. He popped his head into his bedroom and asked Theo "do you trust me to shave you? Your beard is seriously itchy". Theo blushed and said with a chuckle "Liam I'm really glad you added that last part" Liam blushed and said "SHUT UP!". Theo smiled at Liam and said "I trust you with my life Liam, I just don't trust you with yours, go ahead and shave". Liam wasn't sure what to make of that remark, so he just went back into the bathroom and started to shave. Just as Liam made this first swipe of the razor, Theo popped his head into the bathroom and asked "Liam, do you mind if I jump in the shower while you shave?" Liam was glad the shaving cream was hiding his blush, when he nodded at Theo and said "go ahead". When Theo caught Liam staring at him as he was getting undressed, he chuckled and said "wow Liam, I never knew you were so self-centered, I guess maybe I should get you a mirror for your next birthday". Liam glared at Theo and said "SHUT UP! It's just weird seeing myself get undressed 3 feet away from where I'm actually standing. Do you really want to annoy me while I have a razor in my hand? I could end up shaving your head Theo, do you want that?". Theo just laughed even harder as he stepped into the shower and shouted back to Liam "you do that and I will text nude pictures of you to the entire pack!".


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo just getting more frustrated, as they try and navigate this situation and find a way to reverse it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised at how many people have already looked at the first chapter so I wanted to get chapter 2 out as soon as I could, I'd planned on making it a little bit longer but I'm working on a complicated scene, that I did not want to rush so I figured I'd save that for chapter 3 and just post a shorter chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

Third person POV.

"Theo, we have spent two entire days looking, there's nothing here. What are we going to do? We can still exist forever can we?". Theo took a deep breath and put his hands on Liam's shoulders, or rather his own shoulders and said "Liam, I think it might be time tell the others what happened, you're right for not making any headway like this, I just-I just don't know if this is fixable Liam". Liam crumpled in on himself and started to cry, Theo honestly didn't know what was more disturbing, Liam breaking down or seeing his own face with tears streaming down it. Theo pulled Liam into a hug and told them that they wouldn't stop trying to fix it no matter what.

Liam filled the pack in over text, knowing they wouldn't trust Theo's voice and not trusting Theo to not make the situation worse, if he were to do it. The responses they got were nothing more than LOL's and ha ha's, until he asked Deaton to confirm what he was telling them. Mason, Corey and Nolan were at Liam's house so fast, you would've thought they were the ones with supernatural speed; Derek and Peter arrived 20 minutes later while the group was Skyping with Stiles and Lydia. The so-called research session was little more than a day filled of argument and bickering, broken up by the occasional text or phone call from the rest of the pack; by the time the sun was setting Liam just wanted to kick everyone out of this house and go to bed. Stiles had spent most of the day and accusing Theo of being up to something, Melia kept texting insults and threats while Scott’s, voice kept cracking over the phone so much that he and Theo got the impression that Scott was more freaked out that he and Theo were themselves. The worst part of the whole day, was when Liam saw the look on Theo's face at the mention of calling Kira to see if the skin walkers had any information and had to wonder if he himself looked like that whenever he was afraid.  
Liam's POV.

Liam was living in a permanent state of embarrassment, he had woken up that morning aroused in Theo's body, with Theo in the Liam's own body less than an inch away from him on the bed. This was going to be a serious problem if Liam couldn't figure out how to fix this situation today, he thought to himself "I can't even go to the bathroom or take a shower without getting turned on, and now I'm waking up like this, why does feel have to be so damn attractive?". Liam's embarrassment only grew when, he noticed the obvious arousal Theo was having in Liam's body. Liam didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take, he slipped out of bed and tried to use the bathroom without looking too much but as usual all she could think was "I'm touching Theo's dick, I'm touching Theo's dick, on my god I'm touching Theo's dick" stepping into yet another cold shower was only marginally better for Liam, he was going to snap if this lasted much longer and he knew it.

Theo's POV.

Theo woke up surrounded by the scent of Liam's arousal, it was driving him crazy, he knew it wasn't actually Liam's but his own; the fact that he was in Liam's body made it impossible for him to get away from the intoxicating scent that was Liam. Theo could smell his own body's arousal and took maybe just a little too much satisfaction in knowing Liam was having the same problem, he really wished he could tease Liam about it but he know it would just come back on himself; it would have to wait until they could switch back. Theo went in to use the bathroom and immediately notice the absence of heat in there, it made him smirk which he knew looked ridiculous on Liam's face but it was still satisfying.

Third person POV.

Liam and Theo were sitting on the couch, a laptop in front of each of them, Liam poring over all the information they had, yet again and Theo looking for additional resources when Mason came barging into the house, Corey and Nolan trailing behind him. Mason stared at Theo and Liam with a triumphant grin on his face, they both look to Corey as if to say ( explain please), Corey sighed and said "he thinks he has a plan". Mason gave his boyfriend a glare before turning back to Liam and Theo and said "I don't think I have a plan, I have a brilliant idea, a way to fix this without having to reverse it". Mason just stared at the other two boys, not saying anything else, in a ridiculously long overly dramatic pause, until they urged him to go on. Mason just grinned at them and said with way too much pride in his voice "we get Scott to do the claws to the back of the neck thing and switch your minds that way". They both looked at Mason like he was an idiot, which in this case he just might be and dammit Liam was really counting on Mason to come through with something less time. Liam looked at Mason and said as if he was talking to a two-year-old "Mace that wouldn't switch is back, that would just override one person's memories with the other, I'd still be in Theo's body and he'd still be in mine we would just have each other's memories". Mason looked dejected and walked out of the house without another word, Corey threw a "sorry" over his shoulder before following and Nolan just kind of way of awkwardly out from before saying "we'll keep trying".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to post regular updates for this story, I'm also working on an idea for a less comedic Teen Wolf story and a few things from other fandoms so, keep your eyes peeled for those.


	3. Announcement

I swore I would never do you one of these not a chapters but circumstances sort of demand it. I'm very sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, my computer has been experiencing some software issues which no one can seem to figure out. I am severely dyslexic and cannot write without dictation software which has become inoperable. I've tried everything I can think of to fix the issue I've even had my computer checked out by three different people, and the problem seems to be unfixable.

I am continuing to work on this story as well as a few others, the process is extremely slow without my dictation software but I should be posting the next chapter of the story very soon. I am planning on replacing my computer as has been recommended by the numerous people who have tried to fix it, as soon as I do that and have functioning dictation software again, my chapters should be posted on a more regular basis. 

Just out of curiosity I'm wondering if anyone else is having issues with programs not functioning after the July macOS software update? I know they put out a software patch to correct some bugs in the update, my computer is now running at normal speed again thanks to that patch but, I still have a number of programs that are inoperative.

Thank you everyone for enjoying my story and being so patient with me.

P.S.  
I will most likely be deleting this chapter and replacing it with an actual one.


End file.
